


unforgettable

by gottalovev



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But does anyway, First Kiss, First Time, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sex Tapes, Steve didn't mean to watch it, Tony is fine with it though, a long time ago, filmed without consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: It is pretty certain that even if Steve didn't have an eidetic memory, the images of Tony's sex tape would be seared into his mind anyway.





	unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> Made for the community prompt:
> 
> "It’s not like Steve planned it. He’d been looking for some of the old Captain America tapes. Hell, the DVD had been in the boxes with the actual war news reels. But it hadn’t been a copy of “The star spangled man” that he found. Oh no, he found Tony’s sex tape instead. And now he can’t stop thinking about it!"
> 
> I was almost done writing and I saw that it had been filled already. A good prompt is a good prompt, and fandom hivemind is a beautiful thing! So I went with the two cakes theory and decided to submit it anyway, no disrespect to the first person who filled the prompt (can't wait to read your fic now!) 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Steve knows that Tony is a very busy man. Between Stark Industries, the Avengers, the philanthropy and the consulting, it's surprising he has time to breathe (and that's without counting his pet projects). It makes Steve uneasy to ask for favors even if Tony is eager to help him every single time. But sometimes Tony forgets and Steve is in the uncomfortable position where he has to insist. But want it or not, Steve made a promise and he can't see how he can avoid asking again. Armed with Tony's favorite coffee order, he goes to the lab and hopes he won't be too much of a bother.

JARVIS lets him in as soon as he requests entry and Steve pauses in the doorway. It's always spectacular to watch Tony in his element, shaping the future effortlessly. Today he's gut deep in the Iron Man's armor, fiddling with circuitry. He straightens up, take a small screwdriver out of his mouth and smiles at Steve.

"Hey!"

"Hi Tony," Steve answers, walking over while extending the coffee.

Tony accepts his offering gratefully and takes a big gulp. 

"Oh, God, thank you," he says with a blissful expression. He notices Steve's fidgeting and tilts his head sideways. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm really sorry to bother you with this again," Steve says. "But you said you knew where I could find the old news reels-"

Tony snaps his fingers. "Oh, yes yes, sorry. I found the box."

"That's great," Steve says, relieved.

"I hope I have the reel you're looking for," Tony adds. "But I'm pretty sure it's there. Howard was very thorough with his collection." The remark comes with a sardonic smile, but Steve has decoded over time that Tony is only mocking Howard with those jabs, not him.

"If it's not there, it's fine too. I just thought it would be nice to give a copy to Eli's great-granddaughter for her high-school project." 

"That's sweet of you," Tony says with a smile. "The girl already has an interview with you, so don't worry too much. She will have an A on her project even if that reel with her great-grandpops isn't in the collection."

Steve huffs in amusement. "I have a feeling high-school kids took me more seriously before I did those PSA videos."

Tony laughs. "You think? God, they are priceless. I'll have you know that a copy of those will go in the box too. You know, to keep the collection up to date."

"Noooooo," Steve whines, a bit for show but he's in fact slightly embarrassed too. 

He'd done public service announcements in his time, but hadn't realized how silly he looked in the new ones until he got teased by the team. By then they had distributed the capsules all over the country, and Steve had let it go (even if Tony offered to find the recordings and destroy them like ET cartridges, whatever that meant). 

"I'd go up but I don't have much time to finish this before I need to connect to a videoconference. Just go by my room, J will let you in. The box is in the closet," Tony says, before swallowing in one go what looks like two third of the large format coffee Steve brought.

"That's great, thank you Tony. See you at dinner."

"Later!" Tony quips, but he has already turned his attention back to the armor. 

**

Tony's bedroom is tidier than Steve expected. His bed is unmade, but there are no clothes lying around, and no clutter on the bedside tables. Steve pauses for a second when he opens the door of what Tony calls his closet. It's probably bigger than some Manhattan apartments, with rows of suits and shirts sorted by color. There are also lots of shoes, ties and belts, without counting the watches and drawers that must hold casual wear. Truthfully Steve has seen boutiques with less choice. Trying very hard not to judge - Tony is a billionaire, he doesn't have the same notion of 'necessary' as everyone else - Steve crouches near a box filled with DVDs in jewel cases. A quick look at the labels confirms it's what he's looking for, judging by the dates, but they are mixed with newer stuff. It's not a problem, Steve can sort it out in his own room. 

"JARVIS? Please tell Tony I've found the reels," Steve says, taking the whole box with him.

"Message delivered, Captain Rogers. Sir wishes you a happy viewing."

Steve huffs, but he's looking forward to it. He's seen footage centered on Captain America over the years, but definitely not all of it. The tape that features Eli is from the end of 1944. If what Howard collected is complete, it should have a segment on the Commandos too. 

When Steve had asked Tony about the reels, he had expected actual old film in danger of falling to dust. It so happens that Howard's collection was digitized a few years prior, with what seems like the rest of the Stark's home videos. Sitting on his bed with his computer on his lap, Steve starts with the disk labeled 1944. Lo-and-behold, he spots the reel he wants from the top menu right away. Technology is amazing, really, and it's with a bout of nostalgia that thankfully doesn't hurt too much that Steve goes through the footage. Okay, fine, seeing Bucky alive and smiling is difficult, but in the end he's glad. 

After a good hour going through various disks panning the second world war, Steve grabs one marked as 1970 - 1974. It must be family videos, and it's with a smile that he pops it in. With chance he'll find embarrassing footage of baby Tony that he can use. There are indeed images of a newborn Tony in the arms of his mother that are pretty cute. Howard is there, too, smiling at the baby and it's a shock to realize just how old he was when Tony was born. 

As far as teasing material go, the rest of the disk is disappointing. There is very little footage, and when Tony appears he's shy and well behaved. Cute as a button, too, with his huge Bambi eyes. Steve is blindsided by a Christmas party where it's Peggy who has little Tony on her lap; he never realized they knew each other. He also notes how more and more Howard looks uninterested in his son, if not outright annoyed at having him around, which makes Steve uneasy. Nat warned Steve that Tony and his father didn't have the best relationship, but he'd always imagined a bratty teenage Tony clashing with Howard, not this. 

Still, the person who films most of the time - a man that Tony calls Jarvis, another surprise - is interested in the boy at least. Lots of moments are with a woman named Ana, who might be a nanny? It's with those people that Tony learns to ride a bike, and at one point bakes an apple pie. Steve is _definitely_ going to have JARVIS save the bit where Tony runs around in a Captain America costume at Halloween. Tony is also filmed taking apart toys when he's barely three years old and it awes Steve how brilliant he was even then. Never arrogant or bratty though, just sharp as a tyke and really sweet.

It makes Steve wonder how that kid became the Tony he's read about in SHIELD's file. There's a CD labeled 1989 and 200K, which puts Tony at nineteen, and Steve loads it next. There is no menu this time, it goes straight to a video; it's immediately clear that it isn't like the others. For one, it's a fixed camera, filming an empty room. A small one at that, and there's not much to see in it but a twin bed. Steve is about to touch his trackpad to fast forward to whatever this video is about when he pauses because two persons stumble into the room. There's some playful shoving at the edge of the camera's range that Steve can't see well but then a young man falls backward on the bed, giggling. It's a baby-faced Tony, no facial hair at all, but that wide smile and dark eyes are unmistakable. He's also insanely pretty, which shouldn't be a surprise since Tony is very handsome. It's a shock nonetheless.

"God, you're hot," he's saying at his companion, still out of frame. 

"You're not so bad yourself, Stark." 

It's another young man, who walks to the bed next. Tall and blonde, he's towering over Tony who is grinning up at him. "Well thank you Mike."

"Come on. Less talking, more action," Mike suggests, grabbing the collar of his own t-shirt and pulling it off. The camera only catches his back and wide muscled shoulders, and Tony leers.

"Fuck, you're just my type," he says appreciatively before pulling his own shirt off, revealing a more slender shape that is not less attractive. 

"I'm everyone's type," Mike quips and Tony laughs. 

Steve's hand hovers over the trackpad. He realizes that he's accidentally stumbled on the sex tape of a young Tony with another man, and its existence boggles his mind. He's so young! If the year wasn't on the case Steve wouldn't even be sure he's legal, and he's filming himself having sex? But then - while Tony is looking down at his belt - Mike glances straight at the camera, smirks, and then turns to Tony again. It's clear now that this man is recording them without Tony even knowing about it and Steve's stomach drops. This is not just a sex tape, this is blackmail material: the 200K on the label makes it very clear.

He should close the window, right now. This creep filmed Tony without his consent, and took advantage of him to extort money. It doesn't matter that on the screen Tony looks very enthusiastic - and boy, he is _eager_ judging by the speed he's stripping - Steve is not supposed to see this. But he doesn't stop the video. In fact Steve lets his hand fall to the bed by his side and stares, cursing at himself for it. 

Mike is an asshole who betrayed Tony; Steve is supposed to be a friend. That he's looking at the tape knowing what it is makes it worse. Watching Tony going down on Mike is pure voyeurism, and Steve couldn't stop his dick from growing hard if he tried. He is a terrible person, really, because he's entranced by how young Tony loves sucking cock. He doesn't think it's a performance, and clearly Mike is getting way too much out of this. When Tony asks for lube, then stretches himself, Steve almost closes the lid of his computer. But he doesn't, watches still, though he refuses to even bring his hands near his crotch. 

He's so turned on he wonders if he'll come in his pants anyway (which would be another level of pathetic). Frankly, young Tony riding Mike like he's at a goddamn rodeo almost does the trick. Steve takes a perverse pleasure when Mike doesn't last, though at least he has the decency to bring Tony off with his hand. But soon after Steve has the urge to wring the guy's neck all over again: he has the gall to smile at the camera once Tony dismounts and slips out of frame. That proves to be Steve's limit, and he stops the video and ejects the disk. With trembling hands - still shamefully hard as a rock - Steve puts the DVD back in its sleeve and in the box. 

Oh God, what did he do? He won't be able to look at Tony in the eyes ever again.

 

***

It is pretty certain that even if Steve didn't have an eidetic memory, the images of Tony's sex tape would be seared into his mind anyway. He cannot stop thinking about it. The cold shower he takes doesn't make him feel less dirty, but he stays long enough under the water that his traitorous hard-on finally subsides (and his lips turn blue). From there starts the struggle to pretend everything is normal when it's definitely not.

"You're quiet," Nat says later as they are prepping dinner, making Steve jump out of his thoughts. He'd been cutting vegetable and almost slices open his finger with the stupidly sharp Japanese knife.

"Mmm? No, I'm fine," Steve lies.

"Videos brought you down?" Tony asks, having heard the exchange as he entered the kitchen. 

He looks concerned and Steve feels about three inches tall. Also Tony's choice of words nearly makes him laugh because no, they didn't bring him down at all. Quite the contrary.

"I'm alright," Steve says. 

He freezes when Tony squeezes his shoulder in comfort as he goes for the fridge. Oh no, he will make things weird between them now, he knows it.

"Did you find that reel you were looking for?" Tony asks, opening a beer.

"Yes, thanks Tony," Steve says. "Ella will be thrilled."

He has to cut his eyes away when Tony brings the bottle to his lips because he has a flash of how he wrapped them around Mike's dick. Even worse, he conjures how fantastic it would look and feel on his own cock and it stir in his pants. This is a disaster, and he's a total pervert. Steve pops a piece of bell pepper in his mouth to avoid conversation, or maybe stop himself from apologizing right here and now out of the blue.

"Good. I haven't watched those in years. We should do a viewing party if you feel like it," Tony says.

Steve chokes on his mouthful, and Natasha comes to his rescue with a glass of water. 

**

Dinner is difficult but Steve thinks he doesn't make too much of a fool out of himself. He can't look at Tony without finding everything he does incredibly erotic, but he hopes that will pass. He excuses himself early, though, because he knows he's acting strange - either avoiding looking at Tony altogether or staring - and he's afraid someone will notice. Natasha has been squinting at him, for sure, and Steve doesn't want an interrogation.

It's way too soon to go to bed and a movie or a book won't hold his attention. Steve choses to go to the gym, hoping that exercise will clear his head. He's on his twentieth mile full speed on the treadmill when no other than Tony enters the gym too. Steve curses under his breath because he _knows_ that Tony fits his training in the evenings, he simply forgot. 

"Heya Cap!"

"Hey," Steve says after a quick smile. He then keeps his eyes forward because he cannot watch Tony pump iron, not right now. 

If Steve leaves immediately, it will make Tony suspicious. Is it bad to wish for a crisis? Having to punch a villain would be a great distraction. They do their thing in parallel, Steve running like the devil is after him and Tony going through his regular circuit. Just as Steve thinks they'll get out of this situation without damage, Tony throws him a curve ball.

"Wanna spar?" he asks.

Steve closes his eye in mild despair. He's always insisting for Tony to do more hand to hand training, but why is he asking _now_? This is a terrible idea. Steve powers down the treadmill and hops off, taking a few seconds to wipe his face with his towel before answering the question. Tony's so sure they will hop in the ring, he's getting the gloves already. He looks fantastic, slightly flushed and clothes sticking to his body in places, and Steve just cannot do it. If he gets too close to Tony now, he will do something stupid.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Steve finally says.

That stops Tony, who looks shocked. "No?"

"Not tonight," Steve says, shaking his head. He can't even look at him for long. "I'm too keyed up, I'm not sure I can restrain myself." Which is the absolute truth, but not in the way it sounds. 

"Oh." Tony seems disappointed, but covers it with a shrug. "If you say so."

"Sorry. Rain check?"

"Sure," Tony agrees. "Maybe the sauna-"

Oh no, absolutely not. The mild panic he feels must show on his face because Tony frowns and Steve retreats as fast as he can.

"Good night! See you tomorrow!" he throws over his shoulder as he runs away like a coward.

Oh God. He definitely made things weird now.

 

**

 

Steve is weak: he finally breaks and touches himself while in the shower. Arousal has been thrumming in his blood since he saw the damn tape, and maybe if he gives in and jerks off he'll be able to think more clearly. It's not the first time Steve has fantasized about Tony, but it was idle before. Heck, he's in a team of very attractive people, he might have had fleeting thoughts about many of them. But now Steve knows with absolute certainty that Tony sleeps with men, or used to do it at the very least. That he sucks cock like a champion and enjoys getting fucked. 

It's way too easy to cast himself in Mike's role on the tape, and then to think on how he'd do everything better. How Tony was so goddamn pretty in the video, but so young that Steve switches him to the one he knows almost immediately. His Tony is strong, so very attractive too. He was a spitfire in bed at nineteen and if Steve believes the rumors, he got around quite a lot since. He must be _great_ now. Heck, he remembers Clint bemoaning how it wasn't fair that rumors suggested Tony had flings with all the cute models and actresses because he was so rich. Tony had laughed good naturedly in return, saying that the money and fame helped but joked that he had a five star rating on Sex Yelp, too. That his motto was to never leave someone unsatisfied in business and elsewhere, that's why he had the billions.

Steve fists his cock roughly, and it has no right feeling so good. He's not surprised at all when he comes quickly, spilling against the tiles with a cut-off moan that sounds a little too much like a name. He's filled with guilt almost immediately, and he knows that he can't go on like this. Steve is a bad liar, everything shows on his face, and he'll just dig a deeper and deeper hole for himself if he doesn't get his indiscretion off his conscience. Hopefully Tony will forgive him. Fortified by the thought of doing what is right, Steve dresses back up, takes a deep breath and grabs the box with the DVDs. 

"JARVIS," he asks when in the hall where the AI is active. "Is Tony in his suite?"

"No, Sir is in his workshop at the moment."

"Okay, great," Steve says as he enters the elevator. "Take me there please."

Tony isn't working on the armor this time. He cranked rock and roll loud enough to make the floor vibrate even in the corridor, and he's firing at targets near the lab's far wall with his gauntlet. He showered and changed too, and Steve's fingers itch to touch the hair curling at the nape of his neck. He shakes the idea off, it's not the time for more idle fantasies, and knocks on the glass partition. JARVIS lowers the music and relays he's at the door, making Tony turn to him in surprise. His eyebrows lower when he sees the box of tapes in Steve's hands as he walks in, and he gestures at his work space.

"Leave it anywhere," he says, cold, turning around to fire at targets again. 

Shit, he's pissed. Steve really made a mess of things.

"I was wondering if maybe we could talk," he manages.

"Funny," Tony says, continuing to destroy what looks like a mock-up armor. "I was under the impression you wanted nothing to do with me."

"No!" Steve protests, and Tony turns to him again with a disbelieving expression. "Okay yes, maybe, but there's a reason."

"There's always a reason," Tony mumbles under his breath, but he's unplugging the gauntlet from the arc reactor in his chest and coming over.

"Nothing you've done," Steve hurries to say. "It's something I did."

"You've got my attention," Tony says, less defensive. 

Steve needs to just do it even though his heart is speeding and his throat is constricting with nerves. "I watched the reels. But I didn't stop there, and I saw-"

Tony's face has shuttered and he takes an actual step back, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not relevant, don't pity me. He's dead now."

"He's dead?" Steve exclaims. He imagined Mike getting money from Howard or Tony with that recording, but ending up dead? It's a shock, and he doesn't know what to do with that.

"Yes?" Tony enunciates slowly, as if Steve makes no sense at all. "Jarvis kept the tape in case Howard ever tried to disown me or some shit, so I'd have something to fight back with. But Howard's long dead, so who cares if he used to knock me around? I should have destroyed it."

Steve gapes, and he glares at the box. "Howard hit you? What the fuck?" 

He'd seen how Howard wasn't the most caring of fathers, but to hit his son is a low that disgusts Steve completely.

"You've lost me," Tony says. "If that's not what has you all turned around, then-"

Oh God, here it is. Steve feels his cheeks heating and he fishes the dreaded DVD out of the box and holds it up. Tony's eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline.

"Oh," he says, expression almost amused. "I see."

Steve saw, indeed. "I am so sorry," he apologizes, unable to look at Tony anymore. "I thought it would be fun to see you at that age, and I had no idea-"

"And now you're uncomfortable because you know I like dick," Tony says, tone deceptively light. "Don't worry your pretty heterosexual head, Captain, I won't hit on you. And it's not contagious."

"What?" Steve looks up, and Tony's bristling again. And he's got it all wrong. "I'm uncomfortable because I broke your trust. I watched the tape. I didn't stop when I realized that it was."

Tony wets his bottom lip, frowning. "You watched the tape."

Steve nods and gulps. "Yeah."

"The tape did not disgust you?" Tony asks next, cocking his head in consideration.

"The asshole who tricked you when he made the tape disgusted me," Steve specifies. "Not what was _on_ the tape."

"Ah," Tony says, and his anger is definitely gone now. He looks amused, which is so much better that Steve almost sags with relief. He'll endure all the teasing Tony deems necessary. "It's okay then, I don't mind. That one isn't public, but hundreds of thousands of people have seen my sex tapes. JARVIS is good, but they're hard to exterminate."

"There are others?" Steve exclaims. He hates himself a little that he wonders if they're as hot as the one he's watched. He takes a step away from the box as if they'll jump out to tempt him.

Tony actually laughs at that. "Not in there, no. I've been careful since that guy, I rarely go to someone's place. But some people are creative. Don't worry about it."

It enrages Steve all over again that Tony learned at nineteen that he couldn't trust his potential partners. And that he was betrayed again, anyway.

"Are we good?" Tony asks. "I swear, I don't mind."

That he watched the tape is only part of the problem for Steve though. He should leave it alone - Tony's easy forgiveness is more than he hoped for - but Steve knows he'll probably be weird for a while. He doesn't want Tony to imagine he's at fault when it's untrue.

"I can't stop thinking about it," Steve confesses, sheepish. "So if I act strangely it's because of that okay? Not you."

Tony hums and there's a light in his eyes that makes Steve very nervous. 

"Act strangely like either not looking at me at all or staring?" He asks and Steve nods. "Like running away because I suggested going in the sauna?"

Oh, geez, Tony is advancing on him now - predatory - and Steve is growing hard again. There's no way he can hide that. 

"Yeah," he says, breathless, back bumping into the edge of one of Tony's workbenches. "Like I'm too keyed up, and I'm not sure I can restrain myself," he repeats. They are crossing a line right now and Steve is too desperate to care. 

Tony grins and when he reaches him, he puts both palms against Steve's stomach. "So you've said."

"Tony," he warns, loosely grabbing his wrists. "Are you sure?"

"Do you want me?" Tony asks, even if he can clearly read it all over Steve.

"Yes." 

"I want you too," Tony assures.

Maybe it's that simple. Steve leans down and Tony meets him into a kiss that skips over tentative to go right into heated. Tony is a formidable kisser and Steve groans when he can touch and knows it's wanted. His hands immediately find the shortest path to Tony's ass, that feels even better than it looks.

"What do you want, Big Guy?" Tony purrs against his lips. He's caressing Steve's pecs, tweaking his nipples through the shirt.

"Anything at all," Steve says. 

He can't stop staring at Tony's gorgeous face and yes young Tony was pretty, but he's so much _more_ now. Especially when he smiles and laugh lines frame his eyes. 

"Wanna see if I got better at blowjobs?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows and undoing Steve's jeans buttons. 

"I won't last if you're better than what I've seen," Steve admits.

Tony laughs and goes to his knees, which is overwhelming all on its own. Yes he's replayed the video in his head all day and remembers every second. But in no way did it prepares him for the reality of Tony Stark pulling his pants and boxers down. For how good it feels to have those fantastic hands wrapping around his length and the touch of his wicked tongue. 

"Oh, God," Steve breathes out, delicately touching the side of Tony's face. "You're so beautiful. Please."

"I've got you," Tony says before closing his lips around the crown of Steve's dick.

He then gives Steve the best damn blowjob of his life. It's like Tony can read his mind, or maybe every single one of his tells. Steve babbles praise and encouragements as Tony sucks and bobs his head. It's incredible in so many ways, one of them being how Tony keeps looking up at him with heat in his eyes. It's the sexiest thing he's ever seen; combined with what he does with his mouth and fingers, let's not forget those, Steve is on the brink in minutes. He jacked off not half an hour ago, and already he's feeling the tingles at the bottom of his spine that announce his imminent orgasm. 

"Tony, Tony, God," he says, pulling at his hair a little in warning. It makes Tony rumbles appreciatively, which doesn't help Steve's situation. "Jesus, that's so good, I'm going to come."

Tony's reaction isn't to pull off, or in fact he does for a moment to smile wickedly at Steve. But the next second he goes all the way down and _stays there_ , swallowing around Steve's length. The hard press behind Steve's balls proves to be his undoing, and he pulses down Tony's throat. The force of his orgasm takes Steve's breath away, and he curses when Tony stays right where he is until the aftershocks subside, hot, tight and just perfect. 

"Holy fuck," Steve breathes out reverently, carding his fingers in Tony's hair.

Only then does Tony pull off, throwing him another smug smile even if his face is a little red and his eyes watery. He's devastatingly attractive anyway. Steve expects a smartass remark but Tony takes a moment to rests his forehead against Steve's hip, panting for breath. 

"That was fucking spectacular," Steve says, playing with Tony's hair still. Spots are lingering at the back of his eyes from how hard he came. He has a fleeting thought for the crack about Sex Yelp and yeah. Ten out of five.

Tony coughs, clears his throat, and when he speaks next, his voice is a little scratchy. "Glad to know I still have it."

Kneeling on the floor of the workshop can't be comfortable. Steve grabs Tony under his arms and hauls him up only to turn and gently deposit him on the lab bench.

"Whoa!" Tony exclaims at being manhandled. It looks as if he likes it though.

Steve steps in close, frames his face and kisses Tony deeply. He gets an enthusiastic response, Tony snaking his arms around Steve's neck. 

"You're amazing," Steve says when they break for air, after he's explored Tony's mouth in a way he hopes fully expressed his gratitude. He then slides his hands down, grabs the hem of Tony's tank top and stops. "Can I?"

"Yes, of course." Tony raises his arms up so that Steve can pull off the garment. 

"I want to suck you off too," Steve says as he undoes Tony's belt. He can't resist pressing the heel of his hand on Tony's stiff erection and loves the moan he gets in return.

"You don't need to," Tony says. "I'm almost there, just touch me-"

"I want to," Steve insists. 

Getting rid of Tony's shoes, pants and underwear takes no time at all. He pauses to appreciate the picture Tony makes, now lying naked and hard on the black surface of the workbench. The bright arc reactor catches the eye, it's gorgeous, but so is the rest of him.

"Not too disappointing?" Tony remarks, though he doesn't look insecure. He seems very at ease in his skin, in fact, which is a large part of his natural charm. "There's quite a bit of wear and tear since my twink days."

"Are you kidding me?" Steve says. He caresses strong thighs, slides up a still toned stomach, then each side of the reactor. He then stretches to span solid shoulders before he trails down Tony's amazing arms. "You're ten time hotter now."

Tony laughs. "Flattery will get you laid again, good move."

"I sure hope so," Steve says, grinning back. "But I'm serious. You were very pretty at nineteen, though, don't get me wrong." 

"So I was told," Tony says, then curses while arching beautifully when Steve grabs his hard cock.

Steve bends down and takes him into his mouth next. He's no way as skilled at blowjobs as Tony is. He does know to keep his teeth out the way, uses enough spit for an easy glide and sucks good and steady. Judging by the constant stream of praise, he's not doing badly. 

"Oh fuck, that's so good. This is - shit. S'going to be real fast."

He's fine with that. Steve just wants to make Tony feel great, too. He squeezes Tony's hip in encouragement and sucks harder. 

"Yes, yes, that's it. If you need to pull off, Gorgeous, now's the time," Tony adds, tugging on Steve's ear.

To be honest, Steve has never liked the taste of semen so he takes the out. He pulls off, then grabs Tony's hands to haul him until he's sitting upright again, close enough to kiss. It's so good to feel him so pliant in his arms, and he fucks Tony's mouth with his tongue as he wishes he could do with his dick. Soon, hopefully. 

"Next time, we're going this in a bed," he promises, when Tony keen because Steve is now jerking him off. He's right at the edge, it's obvious. "I'll open you up, fuck you nice and slow."

Tony makes a sound that is all consonants and comes all over Steve's chest and hand, beautiful in his bliss. He can't resist peppering Tony's face with soft kisses, at least until he slumps against him, nose in the crook of Steve's neck. 

"Baby," Tony mumbles against Steve's collarbone. "I'm so glad you snooped."

Steve snort laughs. "Not funny, I was drowning in guilt."

Tony taps his back, likely to reassure. It's endearing.

"No, no. It's fine. To be perfectly honest, I didn't know Mike was filming, but I quite enjoyed how Howard almost had a heart attack over it." He giggles. "I think I've never seen him so mad. The shiner was worth it."

Steve stiffens at another mention of Howard abusing Tony and he gets more taps in return. 

"Shhh, shh, it's all right. Done and forgotten." Tony straightens up and gives Steve a wide smile. "Plus that tape got me you, right? He would have hated that."

"I'm glad, then. I'm sorry he was such an asshole." Tony didn't deserve that. 

"Yeah," Tony says. "Can we stop talking about Howard? It's killing the afterglow."

"Let's never talk about Howard again, how's that?" Steve suggests.

A wider grin. "Perfect. Just like you."

Steve rolls his eyes. "I'm not perfect."

"Pretty much. For sure you're _exactly_ my type."

He realizes that it might be quite literal, Tony having grown up hearing tales about Captain America and surrounded with too much memorabilia because of Howard. Steve takes the time to pull up his underwear and pants, but then hauls Tony into his arms, who laughs and winds his legs around his waist. 

"I've always been fond of feisty brunettes myself," Steve replies, pecking him on the mouth before going to the door. "I think I'm gonna keep you."

"Yeah?" Tony asks, still smiling.

"Yep. JARVIS, please make sure the elevator goes straight to my floor?" Tony is buck naked, and he's covered with spunk. Better keep that as private as possible.

"Understood, Captain."

"Commanding, I like it," Tony purrs. 

"The Man with the Plan, right?" Steve says with a wink, just to make him laugh.

It works beautifully. He doesn't know where they are going with this, and they'll have to talk about it sooner rather than later. But he knows it will be quite a ride, and a fun one at that.

 

The End

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> so as I said, two cakes!
> 
> I hope it was enjoyable to have two fills for that prompt!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
